Last Kiss
by Mioko Hagata
Summary: Pairing: RoyEd "Yeah, well, he wanted me to come with him." The room was silent for some time after that.


**Pairing: Roy/Ed  
Notes: Written in response to theme 14 (Last Kiss, but with some help of theme 4 (Library)) of the 45 Roy/Ed themes, can be found at Touka Koukan. Post-FMA, assumes restored Al (16), Ed is about 17. Drabble turned ficlet.  
Spoilers: None  
Betas: AnimeMonster and Irridescentsong (from LJ)**

Books lay strewn across Roy's desk, as he looked distastefully at the mess. He hated when he allowed his studies to go to far, at least he had made some progress. Roy glanced over his notes for a moment before placing them away safely. He grabbed a few books, placing them back in their rightful places on the shelf.

A ring resounded through the home, reaching all the way to his library. Roy set down the last book he had in his hand, leafing through his hair as he went to the door. Loud pounding resounded against the wooden door as Roy reached for the knob.

Ed stood there, bedraggled, wet, and slightly pissed off. He quickly pushed past Roy, while Roy pondered the fact that it had stopped raining an hour ago, despite the gloom still hanging around outside. Roy wondered exactly _how_ long Ed had been outside.

Ed flopped down on the couch with a squelch, folding his arms over his chest. He seemed to be calming down somewhat, Roy noted as Ed snatched a book off the table and began flipping through it.

"Edward, is there any particular reason you're here, ruining my couch?"

Ed snorted. "The library was closed today."

Roy shook his head, knowing there was some other reason for his young lover's obvious discomfort. Still, he knew if he waited and prodded at the right moments he'd hear about it without having to ask Hughes to snoop for him.

"Do you want something to warm you up? Coffee? Tea?"

"...coffee."

Roy smiled fondly as Ed seemed to briefly forget his trouble and focus on his book.

He returned a moment later with two cups of coffee finding that Ed had moved from sitting to lounging. He absentmindly took the offered coffee as Roy took a seat next to his head. They sat in silence for ten minutes before Ed finally remembered his earlier discomfort and now moist clothes. He set the book on down on the couch before sitting up to yawn and stretch.

"I'm going to take a shower."

With that Ed headed off to the shower, and Roy went back to his cleaning.

* * *

By the time Ed came out, towel around his waist and wet clothes in hand, Roy had finished cleaning. Roy was placing the final book back on the shelf in his library when Ed appeared in the doorway, holding his damp clothes a few inches away from him.

"I need to borrow some clothes, mine are wet."

Roy smirked at the youth from his position at the bookcase.

"Not until you explain why you came here in that condition."

"It's none of your business."

"It is my business when you show up at my door worse for wear."

"I just had a few things to take care of, that's all."

Ed was acting a little more subdued than usual, by now he would have been sniping insults at Roy. Roy took this as a sign of something drastic having happened.

"Edward, tell me what happened."

Ed glared. "Can I at least get a change of clothes first?"

Ed moved away from the door as the older man went into the bedroom to dig through his dresser.

Roy returned handing him some clothes which were easily bigger than him. Ed sighed, setting his clothes down on the desk in the library, and turning his back to Roy to quickly put on his clothes. Roy politely adverted his eyes, now probably wasn't the best time to sneak a peek if he wanted Ed to talk.

Edward, clothed in a shirt that went to his thighs and boxers, and Roy went back into the living room. Ed sat on the couch, looking slightly fidgety as he picked up his empty coffee cup.

"Can I get some more coffee?"

Roy nodded, accepting the cup, quickly returning with the hot liquid. Ed stared at the drink swirling around in the cup, obviously not willing to start the conversation.

"Are you going to tell me what happened now?"

"Fine, whatever..." Ed took a quick gulp before continuing, "Its Al..."

Roy waited patiently as Ed paused for a moment, whenever both brothers were concerned it was best to excercise extreme caution.

"He left to go back to Rizenbul today."

Roy quirked an eyebrow at this. "The country air would do him some good."

"Yeah, well, he wanted me to come with him."

The room was silent for some time after that.

* * *

Ed laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Roy had gone to bed long ago, leaving him alone for the night. He turned, pulling the blanket he had been provided with up to his neck. Maybe he hadn't made the right decision. But it _was_ Al, and after all the years he had taken away from his brother he at least owed him this. Roy would, _should_, understand this. At least Ed hoped he would.

He had continued to toss and turn for a good portion of the night before finally drifting to sleep.

* * *

Roy woke promptly at dawn, considering he still had work to go to that day. He wearily got out of bed, quickly getting into his uniform. As he headed out of his room, he heard light breathing coming from vincinity of the living room. Yesturday's events played back at him as he was reminded of a certain golden haired youth sleeping on his couch.

He pulled lightly at his collar as he stood in the hallway's doorway, watching Edward. Roy wasn't sure if he should just let him sleep or wake him. There was still a few matters he needed to discuss with him, it might be better to take care of it _after_ work, rather than before it. Then again, he wasn't sure of Ed would still be here. Despite how Ed refused to voice verbally that he wanted to go with his brother, his body language said it all. It was clearly evident to the military man, in the look Ed's golden eyes conveyed and how he had told him.

Roy shook his head, going to the kitchen to retrieve something to help wake him up fully. He froze in the middle of grabbing a cup from the shelf, as a groan and a rustle of fabric was heard. Ed pushed the blanket off of him and tiredly walked into the kitchen.

The older man watched the teen as he came into the kitchen, a undefinable emotion in his eyes. Roy thought that it might be something akin to anxiety.

"I'm gonna have to go today."

"So soon?"

"I got train tickets for this afternoon."

Something flicked in Roy's eyes, fear and anger at once. Thoughts of him losing Edward and questions of _'how could he leave like this'_ flew through his mind at once. He quickly regained his composure, if this was going to be the last time Edward and he were together for a while...

Roy sighed. "I take it Al will be waiting for your train?"

Ed nodded, refusing to look at Roy. "After all that's happened, I can't just leave him..."

A gloved hand tilted Edward's face upwards, as their lips meshed together. It was a brief kiss, lasting only a few seconds. Edward was the first to break it.

"You should go to work, the Lieutenant wouldn't appreciate it if you were late."

It was Roy's turn to nod. "I suppose this will be the last time we'll see each other in a while."

"Yeah."

"Goodbye, Edward."

Edward stood there in the kitchen and listened as the door closed, left to wonder if he had made the right choice.


End file.
